A blasting star-cross
by Fyter
Summary: Hey there! Wanna hear a story? Here's the story of a man, where, for... Um... Some reasons, got to another planet, where he did NOT wanted to go... Wait... Why is all of the "not" letters are in caps? Huh. That's kinda normal... I guess? Oh, by the way, it's a "Bomberman" and "Kirby: Right back at ya!" crossover. [Rated K for: Mild language, Fantasy violence]
1. Chapter 1: The star-cross

It was a wonderful day, where everything seems normal. And, to be honest, everything was normal. Mat, a resigned part of the Bombercrew, was "chilling" on its sofa watching the news reports. While watching, he found an interesting subject:

-So, next Monday, there will be a cross-planet-system Bomberman tournament, and now, this time, on mercury, said the TV reporter.

-WHAT!? Are you kidding me!? Like, SERIOUSLY! This is WAAAAAY too much of travelling! WHOEVER would make-

-Too, there's almost 253 millions of people that registered to the tournament, and over 9781 millions of people that took tickets for assisting the match. That's ALOT of people for a regular tournament.

-... Them, said Mat with a desperate expression. You know what, I'm going to participate. I'm pretty good at those kind of things. Too, it's really fun!

So here goes the story, of a determined man, determined to what, you said? Well, determined to win, of course... To be honest, I don't know why they say this.

[Two hours later, in the _VolksPlanet_ of Mat...]

-Better be at Mercury fast, or I'll lose all of my gas, said Mat.

Then, for some... Uh... "weird" reasons, the alert triggered ON!

-CANDY PINK WITH POMPOM ALERT! CANDY PINK WITH POMPOM ALERT!

-How much time will I have to turn that STUPID comedy function! This is getting really annoying!

-No more gas! Auto-landing activated! Searching nearby planet...

-Oh... NO... Please, DON'T...

-Planet found! Landing start...

And then the vehicle started falling, and falling, and falling... Until the alert triggered ON once again...

-DARK RED ALERT! DARK RED ALERT! No more power in the vehicle! It can no longer control itself! Shutting down...

-Great. That couldn't be better than THAT, said Mat. Though, the name of the code of the alert was better this time. I like that! I can't believe I said all of that in one sentence...

And then, the vehicle crashed... Come on, you really thought that he was dead? Let me tell you what's next...

-Augh... Am... Am I still alive, said him, in its _VolksPlanet_ , by a weakened voice. I-I'm still alive! I'll better be on-

Interrupting him, a _Beep_ sound comes out of the speakers where the alert voice comes from.

-Oh, no-

The man got violently launched in the air by the safety spring-launched chair.

 ** _-_** AAAAAAAAH!

He has done a lot of flips, maybe 12, before falling down to the grassy ground.

-Ouch, he said the eyes closed. This is the last time that I'm going to buy another one of those stupid _VolksPlanet_ models.

As he rubbed his hurting head, he opened its left eye and noticed where he exactly was.

-Wait... that isn't Mercury!

[A minute before, in a stranger's house...]

-Poyo!

-Aw! Lost again...

A certain pink ball and a talking bird where playing cards. The pink creature was really skilled and always won against the bird. They were playing calmly, before they heard a crash noise... It seemed pretty familiar to the ball, but he, or she, doesn't know why or how. He maybe forgot, that's all! He went to a window where the sound seemed to come from.

-What's going on, said the bird. Do you think that he's still-

And in a surprising moment, a man, which is obviously mat, got launched in the air. The man seems to be screaming, which was the source of the surprise.

-Alright, continued the bird, with a surprised vocal expression. We need to see if he's all alright!

The pink ballistic creature agreed and quickly got outside to see the person.

-Hey, wait for me!

[Back at Mat, after his crash...]

-Okay. I've could get AT LEAST to mercury, but NO! I've got to crash in another planet, said Mat. Why does-

A cute, high-pitched voice interrupted and surprised Mat while doing its plaintive speech.

-Uh?

-Whoa, said him while jumping of surprise, and then landing on his back.

After looking at the figure, he screamed and automatically jumped again, but now, landing on his feet. He ran of fear to a forest, where he thought he would be safe. But he didn't knew about the furious creature, always roaming in the woods...

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 _I hope that you enjoyed reading this FanFiction so far! Please consider reviewing this crossover story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unmasked

After entering the forest and getting a bit more deeper, Mat breath a moment.

-Oh god... What was that, said him, while its break. I need to rest... I absolutely do.

Mat sat down a tree, and, by surprise, a voice, a deep voice, was heard from above him...

-Go away...

Mat got scarred and screamed of terror.

-AAAAH! A talking tree!

He tried to search a way to escape, but he got confused, especially of the fact that he don't know where he came from.

-Um... By the way, where's the exit, sad him with an embarrassed expression.

-To your left, said the tree.

-Thanks!

He immediately ran to its left. But, as he (obviously) haven't known, when we enter this forest, nobody comes out... Well, MOST of the people does not comes out. Mat ran and ran, getting hit and hurt by tree branches, but it seems endless...

-When will this forest ever end!?

After a long, LONG travelling, he took again a break. Hands on its knees, he breath hardly. After its breath finished, he heard to its left... Voices! And not three or four or seven, NO! It was the number of voices of an INTIRE village! Too, he as seen light. He prudently walked to the exit and, when he got to the end of the forest, peeked his head. Obviously, because the forest was dark, the light blinded him. After getting familiar to the light, he has seen what he heard; a village! But, it wasn't a normal village, because the villagers, them, where... Yellow! Sure, they were not all yellow _,_ don't worry, but they're still yellow... Or something...

-Whoa! They're active today, said Mat. Wait, is that a castle over there?

And he was right. There was an actual castle in the distance! Wait a minute... If there's a castle, then... Who's the king?

[At this time, at the castle...]

-I need to destroy that stupid pink fluff ball once and for all!

-Well I got what you want Dedede, said a bigger sized snail.

-And what is it, Escargoon? Show me!

-I know somebody called Bagura. He has a lot of minions and some servitors, which is perfect to make suffer Kirby.

-Hmm... Seems alright, said Dedede.

Dedede ran to its chair and sat as he ran. The chair spins fast enough to give nausea to someone in less than a minute. Dedede brake and pressed a button on a pad which make a screen coming down from the ceiling. He press other buttons, which was number buttons, to dial someone. The screen says "Dialling...", with a phone below the text. The screen too reproduce a dialling sound. It made already three minutes, but no awnsers.

-You're sure he's still alive, said Dedede.

-He can't be dead, I'm sure of it!

As a surprise, a voice comes out of the speakers of the screen.

-Who's there?

The figure where a four-branches star form. He was looking like a robot, but he was a cyborg, as we could tell by the enclosed brain in glass. He got two antennas, a pair of angry-looking eyes and a dent where should be his mouth, which makes it look like a mask.

-I'm Dedede, and I want to team up with you.

-Great. Too, I've heard that someone that I hate got here... It's the perfect occasion.

[Back at Mat, where he recently was...]

While Mat was looking at the palace, still hiding, a familiar voice comes behind him and surprise him.

-Poyo!

-OH GOD, screamed Mat.

His scream was so loud that the entire village stopped talking and looking at him.

-That's it, I'm getting-

Mat got interrupted by a kid voice who sounds like a girl.

-What's your problem!?

 **End of chapter 2**

 _There it is, end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I'm getting repetitive, but please, review this story! It'll be really appreciated!_


End file.
